Illuminating elements are applied to various electronic products as indicating lights of the electronic products due to capable of generating light. The most common one of the illuminating elements is the light emitting diode (LED), and the LED is widely used increasingly due to the LED has advantages of small size and low power consuming.
In general, the LED is disposed on a circuit board and connected with a circuit on the circuit board, so as to generate light, wherein the circuit on the circuit board may be designed as required, and thus the LED may generate light with different colors or with different frequency. In another word, the circuit board is disposed on various electronic products after the LED is disposed on the circuit board.
A test is necessary for ensuring whether the LED is able to be operated well or not after a manufacture of the LED is finished. Accordingly, it is understood that the LED must be disposed on the circuit board during being tested; otherwise, the LED must be connected with an additional driving circuit. In general, a tester drives the LED manually to let the LED generate light during a conventional LED testing process. At the same time, the tester judges whether the LED is operating normally or not by observing whether the LED is lighting normally or not with unaided eyes. However, the eyes of the tester may be prone to glare due to staring the light of the LED for a long time after the tester have done the test for a long time. Therefore, it is likely to cause a misjudgment due to judging a lightless LED as a lighting LED, and thus the conventional LED testing process is not accurate enough. In addition, the above mentioned testing process is slower and an accuracy thereof is unable to meet a requirement of a modern factory as well. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a system for automatically testing illuminating elements and a method for automatically testing illuminating elements.